My Best Friend's Brother
by DauntlessCake29
Summary: When Rapunzel is forced to move away from her small-town home, nothing seems to be going right. But when she is thrust into a world of magic flowers, evil sorcerers, and worst of all, high school, how will she survive? Read to find out! (Jackunzel, Merricup, Hiccunzel, Eugelsa, Kristanna, etc...
1. The New Girl

**The New Girl**

"Jack, pick up your hoodie!" Yelled Jack's step-mom. "I'm sick of seeing that thing on the floor!"

Jack slowly put down his video-game controller, and walked over to where his blue hoodie lay. It looked like a deflated elephant, mirroring Jack's current mood.

"Why don't you pick it up, Idun? You were just standing over it!" he replied with a smirk.

However, his smirk quickly turned into a scowl as he heard angry footsteps coming up the stairs. "Excuse me! Don't you dare address me like that! I am your mother!"

The footsteps where getting louder as Jack was sinking lower into a pit of doom. And to make matters worse, he couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"You're not my mother! So yes, excuse YOU Idun!" he yelled. The loud footsteps stopped and where replaced with another sound.

Silence. Cold, brooding silence.

Then, it was like a nuclear bomb exploded.

"Jackson Overland Frost! I may not be your biological mother but I'm all you've got! So stop calling me by my first name and start calling me mom!"

"That would be lying, Idun, and good boys don't lie."

"Ooh! You little….. aarggg….. If I wasn't so nice, I would slap you in the face, boy!"

"But you can't, can you? Because what would my dad think of you if he found out you slapped his son?!"

"Don't bring your father into this, Jack."

"Why not?! Because he's my only advantage against you? You, the woman who my dad is trying to replace my REAL mom with?!"

"Jack, stop it! Your mother left him, not the other way around! I would never take another woman's man!

"Didn't you?"

"Jack, I'm not going down that road. Just pick up your stupid hoodie or I'm taking your X-Box away!"

"It's an X-Box One, lady."

"WHAT?!"

"Milady. I meant Milady."

Jack slammed his door before his step-mom could say anything else. He didn't like fighting with her, but he couldn't help it. Everything about his life sucked, and he had to take it out on somebody.

"Well, here we are!" said a male voice.

Jack looked up. _Where did that voice come from? _He wondered. A loud slam come from outside, and Jack opened his window. A big moving truck was pulling in the driveway across the street.

A man and a woman where getting out of a green Chevy. The voice he heard must have come from the guy.

He was wearing a down vest and a baseball cap with some kind of animal on it. Maybe a sheep or something. His shirt had the same animal on the front, except with words. He couldn't quite make out what they said, but the shirt itself was light blue. Probably a local sports team jersey.

The lady he was standing with had long brown hair. She wasn't very tall, but she seemed strong. Not everybody can lift more than four moving boxes at once.

The lady carried the boxes inside, and disappeared. The guy, on the other hand, didn't follow her. He opened the passenger door of the car, and seemed to be saying something.

Jack couldn't hear everything perfectly, but he guessed the conversation went like this.

"Come on, sweetie! It's beautiful out here!"

Somebody moved inside the car, and the man frowned.

"Young lady! I know New York may not be your cup of tea, but you need to give it a chance!"

The person in the car shifted slightly, and the guy leaned closer.

"You might even make some new friends."

At this, the man backed away, and a girl stepped out. Her blonde hair fell almost to her knees, and curled at the tips. She was wearing a pink tank top, blue jean shorts, and green flats.

Jack stared a little too long at her, his mouth slightly open_. Dang, is she gorgeous._ He thought to himself. He momentarily forgot about raging step-moms and blue hoodies. For one moment, he was happy.

And being watched.

Jack shook himself out of his daze and saw the blonde girl staring at him, wide-eyed. She seemed puzzled, and turned to the man. She said something, but jack didn't give himself a chance to hear what.

He backed away when she was speaking, and when she turned around, he was gone.


	2. Not In The South

**Not In The South**

"Zellie, what am I supposed to be looking at?" said Zell's dad, Steve Corona. Zell pointed at the house across the street. "There was a boy in that window, I swear!" she said. "He was literally right there!"

"Zell, are you trying to make fun of my comment about making friends?" He said as he walked inside their new house. Zell frowned. "I know what saw." She muttered.

"Zellie, help me with these boxes!" Mrs. Corona said. "We need to be unloaded before lunch."

Zell reached into the red and white moving truck. Her eyes scanned the Sharpe-marked packages until she found a brown box reading "Zell's Stuff."

"There you are!" she said with excitement. Zell lifted the heavy box, carried it inside, and shut the door.

The sound echoed through the empty house, seeming to bounce off of every blank wall. She stared into the infinite brownish-tan that seemed to engulf the place, wishing she was back in North Carolina.

The simple people, simple town, and simple ways seemed like a dream. And now that she was in New York, things seemed like they were never going to be simple.

Man, how she missed simple.

"Steve! Bring the paint! I want to start on the dining room right away!" said Mrs. Corona.

"Sweetheart," Mr. Corona replied. "Shouldn't we focus on getting unpacked first?"

She frowned. "Darling, it's just the dining room! You can start moving furniture inside with Zellie while I paint!" she said, already figuring out which colors looked best. "And can you hurry up with that paint?"

Mr. Corona sighed. "Women."

"So, which one is my room?" Zell asked as she and her father carried boxes upstairs.

"You can have any of these rooms up here. Your mom and I are sleeping downstairs, so shout if you need us." He replied. "Now, I have to go make sure your mother isn't painting the dining room a ridiculous color, like turquoise or something." He said as he walked down the stairs, leaving Zell with nothing but a small box of her belongings and thoughts to keep her company.

The first room she looked at was way too small. The walls seemed to be closing in on her, and she gasped. Zell shook her head. Stop it, Zell. It's just the claustrophobia kicking in. she told herself.

Ever since she was little, Zell had been very claustrophobic. It was in her genes, she supposed. After all, both her parents had the same problem. Apparently, that was how they met.

There was a big annual school field trip back in the day, and about five or six schools where invited. It was at a famous battle field and the submarines where the best part. Apparently though, when the group went into the torpedo chamber, two of the students where claustrophobic and couldn't take the tiny space.

And since they were the only ones, they had to wait outside for the others to finish touring the sub.

So they started talking, and ended up getting married and having a beautiful little girl named Zell.

Zell quickly shut the door, and walked to the next room. It was not quite as small, but definitely not big enough for her. Even though the open room seemed big, with a bed and shelves, it would be way too cramped.

Definitely not. She thought as she closed that door as well.

Finally, she found the perfect bedroom. It was huge! The walls stretched higher than the other rooms, and the ceiling came to a point, like a tower.

She smiled as she imagined all the possibilities. Hmm. I could put my bed there… ooh! And my dresser there!

She spun around in every direction until she tripped on her own two feet, the box crashing to the ground.

Zell shook her head and stood up. She reached for the box, but was startled when it started to move.

She jumped back in surprise, eyes wide with fear. The box shook for a moment more, and then a small green creature emerged.

It had wide eyes, almost identical to Zell's. The creature slowly crawled over to her feet, and licked her shoe.

Zell giggled, and slowly picked it up. Once she really looked at it, she knew at once what it was.

"You're a chameleon! I've never seen one up close before!" she said in awe. "You must have gotten trapped in the moving truck."

The chameleon beamed up at her, turned a bright pink, and climbed into her shirt pocket. She could barely see him once he changed color. "Whoa. That's awesome! But, you need a name, little guy! Hmm, what about Crayon?" she asked.

The creature shook it'd head, as if the name where distasteful. Zell frowned. "Um, ok. How about Pinky?" she said hopefully.

If the chameleon was unsatisfied with Crayon, he was furious with Pinky. He turned a dozen different colors, and Zell sighed. "Well, how about… Pascal!"

The lizard tilted its head, as if thinking about the name. Finally, he nodded. Zell smiled. "Yay! Pascal it is! I'm Zell. At least, that's what everybody calls me. But, I guess you can call me by my real name, Rapunzel!


	3. Zell Meets The Frosts

**Zell Meets The Frosts**

"How's your soup, dear?" Mrs. Corona asked. Zell smiled a little too wide. "It's great mom. Just great."

"Sweetie? Is there something wrong?" Mrs. Corona said with concern.

Zell's face dropped. "I just….. We've been here for three days, and I still haven't met a single person! Are you sure there aren't any ghosts living in the houses around us instead of people?" she said.

Mrs. Corona smiled kindly, and reached for Zell's hand. "Sweetie, I'm sure you'll find someone to "hang out" with! Just be patient, dear!" she cooed.

Zell remained silent until a sudden knock on the door made her jump.

Mrs. Corona rose from her chair. "I wonder who that is?" she said as she walked into the dining room. Zell stood up as well. "Mom! Can I get it?" she asked. Mrs. Corona smiled. "Fine."

Zell sighed, and slowly opened the door. To her surprise, there were two girls standing in the doorway.

The older one looked like she was only a few years older than Zell. She wore a white blouse and a Blue skirt with little white sparkles hanging from the hems. If Zell didn't know better, she would have thought they were snowflakes. The girl had icy blue eyes, and pale blonde hair.

The younger girl had on a purple halter-top with pink lace. She was wearing Jean shorts similar to Zell's, and had very red hair that was pulled into two pigtails. She looked to be about Zell's age too, and had a very bright smile. She was carrying a box of chocolates in one hand, and the other held the older girl's.

The red-haired girl spoke first. "Hi! I'm Anna! I'm sooo glad you moved in! I was so lonely and I really wanted a neighbor my age and now you're here!" she said excitedly.

The blonde girl rolled her eyes. "Anna, you're going to give her a heart attack!" she reprimanded the younger girl, and then turned to face Zell."Anyway, I'm Elsa. We live across the street, in the white-ish house over there."

She pointed to the house directly across the street from them. She nudged Anna, who was playing with the lace on her shirt. She looked up suddenly. "Oh! We brought you some chocolate! It's mine and Elsa's favorite!"

Anna handed the small, red box to Zell. She smiled. "Thanks! I love chocolate too!"

Zell opened the package and bit into a piece. "This is delicious!" she said, her mouth full of chocolate. "Oh, I'm Zell! It's nice to meet you both. I was hoping there was somebody my age here!"

Anna's eyes grew wide. She flung herself into Zell's arms. "YIPPEE! NOW WE CAN BE BESTIES AND HAVE SLEEPOVERS AND TALK ABOUT BOYS AND…"Anna looked around, and slowly let go of Zell.

Elsa smiled. "Speaking of boys, I tried to get my brother to come out and say hi, but he refused." She said sadly.

Anna nudged Elsa in the arm. "Ehem! You mean STEP- brother." She frowned. Elsa nodded. "Sorry." She turned to Zell. "He's really moody and stuff. He doesn't like to leave his room, and when he does, he argues with my mom."

Elsa looked down. Zell put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, don't look so sad! You just made a friend!" Elsa smiled at the gesture, and hugged Zell.

"Thanks, Zell! I've only known you for what, five minutes? And I feel like I've known you for years."Elsa smiled, and pulled away.

Zell put another piece of chocolate on her mouth. "So, this brother of yours… is he cute?" she said with a smirk. Anna's eyes grew wide again. "OMG! YOU GUYS SHOULD DATE AND GET MARRIED AND HAVE THREE KIDS AND A BLACK LAB AND LIVE HERE FOREVER AND ELSA AND I CAN COME VISIT YOU AND WE CAN ALL EAT CHOCOLATE TOGETHER AND…"

"Anna!" Elsa interrupted. "Please, you're making Zell uncomfortable!" she nudged her sister gently. Anna looked down.

Then Elsa turned to Zell again. "To answer your question, yes. Jack is… well, I don't think he's cute, but all my friends do. If that helps." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, Anna and i have to go help our mom with dinner. It was nice meeting you Zell!" Elsa waved, and turned to go. Anna ran and hugged Zell again. "When do you start school, Zell?" she asked.

Zell frowned. "Tomorrow, actually. I'm going to Ridgewood High." She said.

Anna smiled widely. "OMG! That's where Elsa and I go! Jack too..." she said, lifting her eyebrows at the "Jack" part. Zell rolled her eyes.

"Ha-ha, very funny! See you later Anna!" she said as Anna turned around. "Bye Zell! Enjoy the chocolates!"

Zell closed the door with a sigh. Maybe things didn't suck so bad after all….

**I hope you guys have been enjoying this story as much as I have! And the romance is coming soon!**

**Did you like what I did with Anna and Elsa?**

**Leave me a comment below! I want to know what you think!**

**-Alina Joy**


	4. Does Jack have A Crush?

**Hey Guys!**

**so, this chapter is kind of short, so i promise to upload another chapter by the end of today! **

**i'm going to a youth convention tomorrow, so i won't be able to upload Friday or Saturday.**

**ENJOY! **

**.**

**.**

**Does Jack Have A Crush?**

Jack sat in silence at the dinner table. His step-mom (Idun), sat directly across from him. Her eyes revealed hurt and anger. She glared at him from the other end of the table, and Jack was sure this was the most awkward moment of his life.

"Mom! We met the neighbors! They have a daughter my age!" Anna yelled as soon as she opened the door. "And she's going to Ridgewood High!" she said, her eyes full of excitement.

Elsa closed the door. "They're a very nice family. You guys need to come meet them!" she said. Jack looked up from his meatloaf. _She's going to Ridgewood?_ He frowned. Elsa caught the scowl, and laughed gently. "Yes, Jack. She's very pretty, too."

Remember the previously awkward moment between Jack and his step-mom? Well, it wasn't the most awkward one anymore.

"Pppffhh! What? Like I care! She's probably super boring and lame and boring and lame and stupid!" Jack stuttered. His cheeks where bright red, and Anna giggled.

"Whatever you say, Jack!" she nudged Elsa in the shoulder, and then she giggled too.

Jack frowned and started to stand. "I'm not hungry anymore. I'm going to bed." He sauntered up the stairs, and pulled his hood over his head.

Little did the others know, that blue hoodie hid the smallest of smiles.


	5. Hello, High School

**Hey! I kept my promise!**

** I loved writing this chapter, and I hope you enjoy reading it!**

.

.

**Hello High School**

Zell was in the clouds.

She bounced from one fluffy clump to another with joy and glee. She twirled in mid-air as she flew through the sky, her hair flowing out behind her. She landed softly on a huge, fluffy marshmallow and layed down.

"Zellie…."

Zell looked up. Her eyes scanned the cloudy surfaces until she saw a shadow. It looked at her with big, blue eyes.

"Zellie…"

It called to her. It lifted its hood and Zell saw the boy from the window underneath. Jack, apparently. Elsa and Anna's step-brother.

"Zellie! WAKE UP!"

Zell shot up in bed, and saw her mom staring at her. "Zellie, I've been trying to wake you up for a while."

Zell sighed, and layed back down. "Mom, let me sleep. I'm…. so… tired….." her eyes started to close. Her body relaxed again. And her mom grabbed her shoulder.

"Zellie! It's the first day of school! The bus is coming in 15 minutes!

.

.

"Hi, u'm Merida!" said a girl with huge, curly, red hair who was sitting next to Zell on the bus. She had a thick Scottish accent, so it was difficult to understand her. never the less, Zell nodded kindly.

"It's nice to meet you, Merida. I'm Zell." Merida smiled, and Zell noticed she was missing a tooth. It wasn't one of the ones directly in front, so it only showed when she smiled. Zell wouldn't have said anything, but she then noticed that Merida had a black eye too.

"Um, what happened to your eye?" she asked. Merida snorted. "Ha! You shooda seen the otha guy!"

"Oh. Did you get in a fight?"

"Well, it was mar of a scuffle."

"Ok. How did it start?"

"You're a very nosy lass, aren't ye?"

Zell decided that she didn't want to know all of the details of the "Scuffle", so she kept quiet for the rest of the ride.

Finally, the bus pulled to a stop, and Zell watched Merida shove her way to the front. "ATTA MEY WEY YA DORKS!" she yelled as she pushed a couple of Geeky-looking guys over. Zell sighed.

_Hello high school._

Zell walked up the steps, right past a group of guys. They looked like the guys who thought it was funny to pick on nerds and flirt with girls.

"Hey mama! Your lookin fine today!" said one of them. He looked about seventeen, with a go-tee and sideburns. He smiled widely as he approached Zell. "The names' Flynn. What's yours?"

Zell looked down. "Oh, um. I'm Zell. I think I'm late for class..."

"Whoa! Hold up, mama! Don't blow me off like that!" he was standing much closer to her now. "You'll hurt my feelings." He whispered. His face was about 8 inches from hers.

Zell's cheeks where red. "I… I um….. Need to…. Get to class…." She tried to side-step Flynn, but he grabbed her arms.

"Your new here right?" Flynn purred. Zell nodded, her fists clenched. "Well, since it's your first day here at Ridgewood, you get a special treat." He pulled her closer to him. "Here comes the smolder…"

Flynn's lips were an inch from Zell's when someone shoved him back.

"Hey! Watch it, pal!" Flynn yelled.

"How about YOU watch it, jerk!" yelled a boy with white hair. "Or next time, I'll make it hurt."

Flynn frowned. "If you want her so bad, take her!" he said as he shoved Zell. She lost her balance, and was going to fall, when Jack reached out and caught her.

Flynn cocked his head, and smirked. "Always a pleasure, Frost."

Jack helped Zell to her feet, and then turned to Flynn. "Rider."

"Are you ok?" Jack asked. Zell nodded. "Yeah, thanks." Jack smiled, flashing his white teeth. "Anytime, Blondie. So….."

They both looked down awkwardly.

"You're Jack, right? I met your step-sisters." Zell said. "They're really nice."

Jack smirked. "Heh, yeah. I bet Anna hugged you within the first five minutes."

Zell laughed. "Hugged? Or suffocated?"

Jack laughed too. "I'm Jack, but.. you already know that..." He offered her his hand awkwardly. She shook it.

"I'm Zell. Well, my friends call me Zell, but….." she looked down, her cheeks red with embarrassment. Jack squeezed her hand.

"Cool." He said. "I gotta go, see you around?"

Zell nodded. "Sure. Nice meeting you, Jack!" she smiled as Jack walked away.

"Zell! Zell, over here!" said two familiar sisters. Zell smiled as Anna and Elsa ran to her. "Come on! We've been waiting for you!" Elsa grabbed Zell's hand. "We need to get to class!"

Anna, Elsa, and Zell walked through the busy hallway. Students of all ages, colors, and sizes filled every corner of the room.

"Zell, this way!" Elsa called though the crowd. Anna made a face at a boy and girl, not much older than her, who were making out next to the lockers. Zell laughed as Anna yelled, "GET A ROOM YOU GUYS!"

They finally reached Math Class. Elsa and Anna walked in first, and gestured to Zell. She slowly walked into the room, her eyes scanning the other teens.

Behind Anna and Elsa, was a boy with shaggy brown hair. He was scrawny, but anyone could tell he was the smartest by far. He straitened his glasses to get a better look at her. He smiled, and waved nicely.

Towards the back of the classroom was a girl with spiky green and blue hair. She had big, puppy eyes and her outfit had lots of feathers on it. And when I say lots, I mean lots. Like every color of the rainbow, lots.

Next to the bird girl was Merida, picking her nose. And next to her was Jack.

He smiled, and gave a half-hearted salute to Zell. She returned the gesture. There was an empty seat next to him, Zell noticed.

On the other side of the room, was a guy wearing all black. His skin looked almost grey, and his hair was very spiky. He eyed Zell suspiciously, and frowned.

The only other available seat was next to him, but she shivered at the thought of sitting next to him all year. So, she headed over to the seat next to Jack.

"Hey blondie. Miss me?" he whispered. She laughed softly. "Hey. It was you or Goth Guy."

He smirked. "Glad I'm the favorite."

"Ok class! Today we are studying the basic… oh! I almost forgot!" said a jolly man. He had a white beard, and twinkling eyes. "Let's welcome our newest student! Mrs. Rapunzel, if you would stand, please?"

_Did he literally just say me real name? My real, embarrassing, stupid name?_ Zell thought as she stood up.

"Hey Rapunzel!" said Goth Guy from the back of the room. "Let down your hair!" he laughed.

Jack turned around in his chair. "Shut up, Pitch!" he yelled. The teacher frowned. "Boys, BOYS!"

Jack sat down and ran a hand through his hair."whatever." He muttered.

Pitch laughed creepily. "Yeah, sit down, Frost!"

Jack stood up quickly. Zell lightly touched his arm. "Don't." she said softly. He reluctantly sat down again.

"Anyway," said the teacher. "I am Professor North. Now class, why don't you each stand up, and introduce yourselves to Rapunzel."

The Nerdy guy behind Anna and Elsa stood first. "Hi! I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. It's nice to meet you, Rapunzel!"

Zell smiled. "Thanks, but it's just Zell." Hiccup nodded, and then sat down.

Merida stood next. "Iye already tolked te ya, but a'm Merida in case yer fergot!" she nodded, and plunked back down.

The feathery girl waved to Zell. "I'm Toothania! Nia, for short!" she said as she blew a bird feather out of her face.

Pitch stood up and walked over to where Rapunzel stood. He smirked and touched her hair. "Pitch. I'm Pitch. Your hair is soft…" Zell waited for him to let go of her hair, but he didn't. Instead, he pulled out a pocket knife.

Jack was up in an instant. He grabbed Pitches hand, and he dropped the knife. Pitch looked down. "I just wanted a little piece. Her hair is so soft…"

North ran over to Pitch. "You're coming with me, boy. The principle won't be happy when she hears that you brought a knife to school."

Zell turned to Jack. "Thanks. That's twice now." Jack looked confused. "What do you mean?" he asked. Zell smiled. "That's the second time you saved me." she blushed.

Jack smirked as he sat back down. "Maybe you should make a list."

.

.

.

**Hey guys!**

**so, i hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**i had alot of fun adding all the other characters! **

**so, i just remembered that i haven't done a disclaimer yet, so here goes!**

**ehem...**

**i own none of these characters, or their movies! i simply created the plot!**

**so, in case you don't know who's from what..**

**Rapunzel and Flynn, and Mr. Corona and Mrs. Corona are from Tangled**

**Jack Frost and Toothania (Tooth Fairy), Pitch, and North are from Rise Of The Guardians**

**Hiccup is from How To Train Your Dragon (HTTYD)**

**Merida is from Brave**

**Anna, Elsa, and Idun are from Frozen**

**i think that's it! have a blessed week!**

**-**A


	6. Flynn Rider Gets Pissed Off

**So, this chapter is pretty short, but hey! I'm writing a longer one in Jacks' POV.**

**See you at the bottom of the page!**

.

.

**Flynn Rider Gets Pissed Off**

"Zell, come sit with us!" Anna yelled from her table. Elsa and Toothania sat next to the crazy red-head, who continued to yell.

Zell began to walk toward Anna, but someone knocked into her.

Zell's lunch tray slipped out of her hands, and her mashed potatoes landed on a certain brown-haired flirt.

Flynn Rider turned around, and lightly touched his hair. Zell gulped.

"What the hell!" Flynn yelled. He got up from his seat and stormed over to her. "You're lucky you're so hot, Zell." he said angrily.

Flynn grabbed Zell's arm. She thrashed and squirmed against his iron grip. "Let me go, Flynn! It was an accident!" she said.

"Oh," Flynn smirked. "I'm sure it was, Blondie." He pulled her closer. "just like what I'm about to do to you."

**.**

**I hope you liked it!**

**I know I'm making Flynn rider into a HUGE jerk, but its all part of my plot~**

**So, today's question will be…..**

**WHO KNOCKED INTO ZELL!  
>hint: Viking.<strong>

**Tell me what you come up with below!**

**-A**


	7. Jack Explodes

**HEY GUYS!**

**First off I want to apologize for being gone for like three months! My family has been super busy and I've been trying to write! I am going to try to update once a day or so!**

**.**

**Jack Explodes**

"Dude, did you see the new girl?" Jack's friend, Snotlout asked. "Totally hot."

He followed Jack to their lunch table. It wasn't exactly a reject table, but it was on the verge of "uncool".

Jack set down his lunch trey. He was just about to tear into his burger when Snotlout started talking about Zell again.

"Do you think she'd go out with me?" he said, a dreamy look on his face. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Not a chance, Snotty." He said, a smirk on his face. Snotlout stared at him, dumbfounded. "Dude…. Did you just smile? That's the first one all month!" he slapped Jack on the back. "You don't have the hots for the new chick too, do you?"

Jack turned bright red. "What? God no!" he said, looking away. He was silently praying that Zell wouldn't try to sit with them.

"Why would you think like that, man!" he shoved the burger in his mouth so he wouldn't say anything else. Snotlout laughed.

Jack was about to ask why, when suddenly he noticed a small crown gathering on the other side of the room. Jack stood up slowly, dragging Snotlout with him.

"Jack," he said as he shoved the last of his fries in. "Dude!"

Jack pushed his way through the crowd, losing Snotlout along the way. He was able to get a glimpse of the cause of the commotion, and what he saw made his blood run cold.

Flynn Rider was letting his lips run wild all over Zell's face. She was squirming around in his grasp, trying to break free with all her might.

Jack was on Flynn in seconds.

His fist delivered a clean blow to his nose, and Flynn staggered. He shoved Zell behind him like a rag doll.

He wiped his nose, his hand covered in blood. "You're gonna regret that, Frost." He said, tackling Jack to the ground.

Flynn's hands quickly found Jack's neck, and he squeezed tight. Jack's face was bright red as he tried to shake Flynn lungs burned for air, and he started to see black spots.

Jack watched Zell, her eyes filling with tears as she screamed. She turned to face a man who was running in their direction. The last thing Jack saw was Zell's beautiful face before everything went black.


	8. The Nurse's Office

**SO, I'M AN IDIOT FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER, I KNOW.**

**But i'll explain more later!**

**Right now, though, i have a VERY important question!**

**And i won't update again until i get some answers!**

**here goes..**

**Question: should i keep this story like it is, or should i add some Si Fi and Fantasy to it?**

**It will still be modern, but like a superhuman kind of thing.**

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK BELOW!**

**and now, for the story!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Nurse's Office**

Zell sat outside of the nurse's office. She twiddled her thumbs until she heard the door open. Jack came out, rubbing his head. "Was it bad?" he asked, looking down. Zell sighed. "Yes. But at least you're ok."

She put her hand on his shoulder. "Thanks. For what you did out there. I really appreciate it."

Jack straitened at her touch. "Yeah, don't worry about it." He still had red marks on his neck from where Flynn had choked him.

"So, what happened to Flynn?" he touched the bruises softly.

"He got suspended for a few weeks." Zell answered as she looked down awkwardly. Jack suddenly remembered why.

"I'm so sorry, Rapunzel. Flynn is a huge jerk, and I shouldn't have left you alone…" he said, his face full of guilt.

Zell smiled despite the pain Flynn had caused her. "Jack, it's not your job to protect me."

He shrugged his shoulders. "I know. I just feel like I should have done something sooner. Your parents aren't going to let you come back if they think it's not safe."

Zell laughed softly. "My parents don't really care. You'd be surprised how trusting they are."

She watched Jack begin to pace. "Well what about you? You must think this place is a nightmare. Heck, somebody tried to stab you, a weird guy tried to kiss you twice…" he let his sentence drop. Zell shrugged.

"It's not that bad, once you think about it. I mean it's not like Pitch actually stabbed me. Speaking of which, what's his deal? Does he normally do that?" she asked slowly.

Jack looked down. "Yes, occasionally. I don't know why. I think he went through some sort of childhood trauma or something, and I don't know why they still let him come to Ridgewood. Honestly, he's a freakin' psycho. He doesn't even come to school half the time because of his therapy classes."

Jack stopped and looked at her directly. "Please stay away from him, Zell. He could try to kill you on accident."

.

.

.

Elsa and Anna ran down the hall towards Zell and Jack. "Jack!" they said when they reached his side.

"We're so glad you're ok!" Anna immediately hugged him tight, while Elsa smiled and simply placed her hand on his shoulder.

"We were so worried! They made us go to class so Zell volunteered to stay since the nurse wanted to check on her as well." Said Anna hurriedly. "and now were back and I'm so glad you're ok Jack like I was so mad when Flynn was kissing Rapunzel but I didn't want to get kissed too so we went and got Mr. North and he pulled Flynn off of you so now you're gonna be ok!" she squeezed him tightly.

Jack laughed. "I…. can't…. breathe!"

Anna let go immediately. "Sorry Jack I don't want you to go to the nurse's office again!"

"Is dad coming?" Jack asked. Elsa nodded. "They couldn't get a hold of him until just now. He's coming in five minutes."

She turned to Zell. "If you want, my dad can take you home too, Zell. If that's ok, of course."

Zell nodded. "Yeah." She said as her thumbs found her pockets once again. "My parent's won't mind."

.

.

.

"Jackson, I still can't believe you got in a fight today!" Mr. Frost had been giving Jack a lecture for the past twenty minutes.

"Honestly, i am very disappointed in you. Were you even thinking? What am i going to tell your step-mother."

"Dad," Jack sighed. "You're acting like I didn't have a choice. Zell-"

"Jack," Mr. Frost said, cutting Jack off. "You always have a choice."

Zell sat in the back row of Mr. Frost's car. Listening to them argue was extremely awkward. Part of her wanted to stand up for her new friend, but she also didn't want to be disrespectful.

.

.

.

The arguing continued the rest of the way home. Anna and Elsa, however, acted like this was normal.

"They do this almost every day." Anna said with a quick shrug as she walked with Zell.

"Ever since Jack's mom left, you mean." Elsa corrected. Zell sighed. _How awful._

Jack shut the front door with a slam. His neck wasn't hurting anymore.

But little did any of them know, their troubles where just beginning.

.

.

.

.

**HELLO!**

**OK, I know, I suck for not updating!**

**But hear me out, ok?**

** See, I have A LOT going on right now, and I barely have time to write!**

**I'm gonna try to update once a week though.**

**My dad has been out of work for a year, and he's trying to start his own buisness. and my mom recently got back into painting, so she's trying to make money for us from that.**

**And guess who's stuck babysitting?**

**Yep, you guessed it; me.**

**And that doesn't leave much time for writing!**

**But i am going to try my best to update!**

**-A**


	9. A Magic Golden Flower

**A Magic Golden Flower**

Zell slowly closed the door to her bedroom. Her parent weren't home yet, which gave her a chance to catch her breath.

She tossed her backpack onto the floor, and sat on her bed. It was right next to a window, so she had a perfect view of the neighborhood. The small roofs and quiet streets lifted her mood ever so slightly, and she almost didn't notice the quick flash of light outside.

She tensed, and focused in on where the light had come from. Could it have been lightning?

_Maybe a storm is coming._ She silently told herself, even though she knew the sudden flash of gold was no storm.

Her heart rate quickened and she climbed out of bed.

She stared at the clouds until, suddenly, a small drop of sunlight fell from the heavens. It disappeared behind the trees for a moment, then beam of light shot up into the sky.

Her coat and sneakers where on in an instant. Her feet seemed to carry her out the door and into the cold night air. With a loud slam, se exited her house.

She raced into the woods, her mind racing. "What am I doing?!" she asked herself as she ran. "This isn't safe!"

She looked up, momentarily stopping. The beam of light was disappearing quickly. Soon it would be gone all together. She needed to hurry.

With one swift movement, she was running again.

Zell reached a clearing in the woods. She had been running for a good ten minutes, and was relieved to have reached her destination. Her feet came to a sudden stop at the sight before her.

In a large crater, was a small, golden flower. It seemed to consume the rest of the beam, and the bright light vanished.

Zell gasped, dumbfounded at what she had just seen. She approached the hazy glow, and now she was roughly ten feet from the flower.

Red flags and alarms sounded in her head. Stop! Don't go any closer! It isn't safe! The mental alerts screamed at her. She shook her head. I came this far, I can't stop now.

She was five feet from the flower. It seemed to be calling, beckoning to her from the crater. The pull was irresistible. She couldn't control her feet anymore.

Two feet. That's how close she was. Warmth flooded through her. The light bathed her in it. She grinned as she quickly closed the distance.

She reached out her hand to touch the soft petals …

The second her fingertips touched the petals, the light began to drain from the flower. It fell limp in Zell's hands, the stem giving out. She frowned in confusion. "What…"

And then it happened.

Zell began to glow. Her skin, clothes, and hair turned gold.

The sky turned yellow, and Zell felt herself rising off the ground. She spun around in mid-air, and looked down.

To her astonishment, she was floating about ten feet in the air. Her hair billowed out in every direction, her eyes full of excitement.

It was then, that Zell felt a change inside. Her heart felt warm and pure. Her mind had never been clearer. She felt tingly all over. She closed her eyes and smiled, embracing the moment's glory.

It was over to soon.

The second her feet touched the ground, the light resided.

Her hair fell limp all around her. She also noted that it had grown about a yard, and it now dragged on the ground. She would have ogled further, where it not for her arm.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw swirly patterns which resembled vines. They cascaded down both arms, and stopped at her wrists. They ran down her legs too.

Zell began to check other areas of her body for strange markings. She concluded that only her arms, legs, and chest where marked. At the center of her collar bone was a large flower, its petals curled at the tips.

Zell felt amazed and confused at the same time. The light from the markings faded, leaving them almost unnoticeable. This was a relief to Zell, because she wasn't prepared to come up with an answer for her parents. _Oh, it's no biggie. I just got magical glowing tattoos all over my body last night. And my hair is now much longer._ Yep, they would definitely take it well.

**How did you guys like it?!**

**I love fantasy and Si Fi, so I really enjoyed this chapter.**

**What did you guys think?**

**PLEASE TELL ME!**

**Also, in case you are wondering about the other characters, I am going to give a select few powers as well!**

**I'm especially excited about Hiccup!**

**OK OK! I'LL STOP WITH THE SPOILERS!**

**-A**


	10. Tooth's Cafe

**I DID IT!**

**I DIDN'T TAKE A MONTH TO UPDATE!**

**(wait, i think i did. crap.)**

.

.

.

**Tooth's Cafe**

Zell's eyes slowly fluttered open, the mid-morning sun warming her skin. She sat up, as she glanced down at her arms. The markings where barely visible.

She had come straight home after the incident in the woods, and still had no idea what had happened.

Her hair was spread out all around her. How was she going to hide the extra yard?

Climbing out of her bed, Zell approached her mirror. The long, golden locks dragged along the ground. She sighed.

This was going to be difficult.

Suddenly, she had an idea. _I'll just trim it a little!_ She thought as she quickly found her scissors.

She pulled her locks into her lap, and then began to snip. But as soon as the first piece fell, it turned brown.

Surprised, Zell immediately stopped clipping. The hair was a dark shade of brown, and it lost all of its thickness.

_They are definitely going to notice the brown. More than the length, at least_! She thought as she held the cut piece in her hands.

Luckily, the lock she had cut was very small, so she could easily hide it among the rest of her hair.

She decided not cut anymore off. Besides, she had always wanted extensions…

.

.

.

"OMG!" Anna exclaimed when Zell approached her. "Your hair looks GREAT!" she reached out to touch the intricate braid Zell had wrapped her locks in.

"Elsa, did your sister have too much chocolate again?" Zell giggled. Elsa nodded glumly. "Yes. She's been like this all morning."

Anna frowned. "LIKE WHAT?!" she was twirling in circles. Elsa face-palmed, and Zell laughed again.

Jack closed the front door, and approached the girls in his driveway. He nodded to Zell. "Hey."

Zell returned the gesture. "Hey." She put her hands in her pockets, before looking at him again.

His eyes were red. Maybe he was crying? She thought. He looked very dejected and sad. She knew something was going on, but how to bring it up?

"Anna and I have to go now." Elsa said, suddenly remembering why they were gathered. "See you both after school." She grabbed Anna's arm.

"School? It's Saturday!" Zell said, confused. Elsa smiled. "Anna and I are in the school play. We have to practice on weekends, since there isn't any space available during school hours. We can hang out later, ok?"

"Ok." Zell nodded. Anna looked up, suddenly. "Zell, do you have any special talents?" she poked Zell's forehead. She frowned. "Special talents? What do you mean?" She asked, confused. Anna shrugged her shoulders. "Well, can you like, dance or paint? What about puppetry? OH! I bet you could rock at puppetry!"

Jack laughed from the porch. "What the hell, Anna?! Where do you come up with this stuff?"

Zell laughed as well. "Seriously."

.

.

.

As soon as Anna and Elsa where out of earshot, Jack spoke up. "Come on." He tilted his head toward Mr. Frost's car.

Zell stood still, confused once again. "What?" she asked.

Jack opened the passenger door. "I said come on. Let's go somewhere." He smirked. "Or do you already have plans?"

She didn't move. "Uh... no, i don't. but where would we go?"

Jack shrugged. "Anywhere but here. and I'm not going to stand here forever, you know."

Zell walked closer. "Um, ok…"

.

.

.

.

.

Zell sat shotgun in Mr. Frost's car, Jack at the wheel. He was flipping through the radio stations.

"Jack, are you sure your dad is fine with us taking his car?" she asked. He smirked. "No, he's not okay with it. That's why we're doing it." He turned to look at her, his mouth contorting into a smile. "God, relax Punz. It's not a crime."

"I'm completely relaxed." She said, though she really wasn't.

"Lies. All lies!" Jack poked her side, his other hand on the wheel. "Loosen up!"

Zell tried her best not to laugh, but it escaped anyway. He was right. She did need to loosen up. She forced any lingering thoughts of the night before away, then put both of her feet up.

"So, where are we going?"

"The North Pole." He said, calmly. Zell froze again in horror. "WHAT?!"

Jack laughed heartily again. "Punzie, I was just kidding. We're going to Tooth's Cafe."

.

.

.

Jack held the door open for her as they entered the cafe. Zell's eyes scanned the place nervously; she had never been there before.

Jack picked up on her worried vibes, chuckling softly. "Where did you think I was taking you, a pub?"

She didn't answer right away; she was too busy admiring the interior of the building. Tooth's Café was truly, a beautiful place. The walls where splashed with every color you could imagine, and swirly patterns danced across the walls in graceful circles. Abstract images of fairies and birds seemed to flit along the artwork, like hidden messages you couldn't see unless you were looking. Zell made a mental note to come here often, so she could sketch in peace. Her creative mind was racing, and she had to close her eyes momentarily to calm it down.

"No, Idiot. I'm just not used to this area. After all, I DID just move here like, three days ago."

They both approached the counter, and Jack tapped the bell on top of the display case. With a light _ping!_ A girl appeared. Zell recognized her immediately. "Nia?" she asked curiously as the girl's eyes lit up with recognition. "Yeah! You're Zell, right?" she smiled brightly, her multi-colored locks swaying in her spiky ponytail.

Zell nodded. "Yep. Jack didn't tell me you worked here." She turned to look at Jack, who met and held her gaze. She was beginning to love those incredible, blue orbs of his. They sparkled like freshly fallen snow.

Nia interrupted them after a moment, slightly agitated. "Well, that's typical. Jack doesn't mention people in general." Her eyes quickly danced from Zell, then to Jack. He sighed. "Nia, don't go down that road."

"What road, Jack?" She spoke a little too innocently, her purple lashes fluttering like a young child's.

Zell couldn't be sure, but she thought she saw something shiny flash in the light, on the side of Nia's neck. Like a glittering tattoo. The patterns seemed to trail down her back, but Zell only got a quick glance at them before they disappeared.

Nia looked up, and locked eyes with Zell. She could have sworn she saw her eyes flash red. Nia's eyes quickly returned to Jack's, the flicker gone.

Zell anxiously wanted to change the subject, the awkwardness overwhelming the situation. "Um, anyway... can I get a hot chocolate, please?"

Nia looked away from Jack, and smiled again. "Yes ma'am." She pulled out a notepad covered in stickers and glitter. Jack snickered, earning a glare from her.

"Jack, are you getting anything?" Zell nudged him gently, his eyes widening temporarily. "Oh, no thanks. I'm good." He shrugged, his strong shoulders bobbing up and down.

"Okey-Dokey!" she said, her perky demeanor changing the atmosphere from awkward to normal.

As Nia turned and walked into the back of the café, Zell noticed that she seemed to float on an invisible breeze as she moved. Almost like a fairy princess.

Jack leaned against the counter, pulling out his phone. He sighed heavily, his eyes transfixed on the screen. As Zell studied her nail beds, she suddenly felt someone's eyes on her.

Looking up at Jack, he was still focused on his phone. It couldn't have been him. _Then who was it?_ She thought. She turned around slowly, until her eyes fixed on an old woman outside the café.

She was standing in the middle of the street, a dark cloak pulled over her hunched-over body. The hood fell over most of her bony, sunken face, leaving only her mouth and chin exposed. She was deathly pale, from what Zell could tell.

An oncoming truck approached, and Zell's eyes widened. The woman in the street didn't move, she simply stood there. Zell wanted to scream, to warn the old lady.

It all happened in a flash. The truck approached. The woman didn't move. Zell ran toward the door. She reached the frame just as the truck closed the distance.

Then the woman smiled, and with one movement, she raised her arms and disappeared in a cloud of black sand.

The truck flew by, blowing the sand everywhere. Zell gasped, halting from her previous run. She could hear Jack's footsteps quickly approaching.

_What just happened?!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WELL THERE YOU HAVE IT! **

**Who knows who the old lady is? (If it isn't obvious)**

**Please review, I'll answer what questions I possible can without spoiling anything!**


	11. A Piece Of His Past

.

.

.

**A Piece Of His Past**

"Zell, what the hell where you thinking?!" Jack yelled as he drove her home. "I don't understand it. You almost got run over!" his hands where clenched tightly against the wheel, his eyes narrowed.

"I said I'm sorry, okay?" She said nervously, reaching to place a hand on Jack's shoulder. He shrugged it off. "Yeah, well "sorry" doesn't cover it. What if you hadn't stopped running, and that truck hit you?!" his voice cracked, which made Zell turn her head.

"I…" he winced. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself, Rapunzel. I'm the older one. The _responsible_ one." He spoke the word like it tasted foul on his lips, his eyes beginning to water.

"Jack, look at me. I'm fine, see?" she leaned forward in her seat, her eyes searching his face. Jack glanced quickly in her direction, then his eyes widened as he looked again.

"Damn it, Punzie! Put on a seatbelt or so help me I will pull over and buckle you in myself." He huffed loudly, slowing the car down. Zell frantically clicked the buckle in place, her hands shaking.

"Sorry." She murmured.

Jack sighed heavily, and then blinked back his tears. He didn't like showing his vulnerable side. He'd been made fun of for most of his life, for his lanky-ness or his extremely white hair (which he insisted was natural). He wasn't ready to show this side of him to Zell, fearing that she would mock him too.

"Just, please be careful. This isn't the south, where you're from. This is the city." He spoke as calmly as he could, his breathing becoming more and more even.

Zell nodded slowly, before turning to face him again. "I...I'll try."

Jack pulled into the neighborhood, the afternoon sun shining brightly. "That's not good enough, Punz. You need to promise me." He parked Mr. Frost's car in the driveway, the brakes keeping it from rolling down again.

He turned to face Zell, and their eyes met. Her bright green eyes sparkled in the light, taking his breath away. She was beautiful, sure, but that wasn't why he loved spending time with her. Why he couldn't seem to stay away. It was more than just her looks, it was her heart, also.

"Why? Why do I have to promise you?" she asked, the question shocking him. In the deepest corners of his mind, an old memory began to form.

.

.

.

"Why? Why do I have to promise you?" Emma asked him, her small hands hidden inside her wool mittens. "I'm a big girl, Jack. I don't have to promise anything!"

Jack laughed heartily, his blue eyes twinkling. "Because, I'm your big brother!" he leaned down, tapping her nose with one of his fingers.

She giggled. "You're not very big, Jack." Emma folded her arms tightly, her eyebrows furrowed into a frown.

"Well," Jack replied hastily. "I'm bigger than you, so ha!" he quickly snatched her knit cap from her head, her soft brown hair blowing free. She jumped high in the air, trying to steal her hat back. Jack laughed as he held it just out of her reach.

"I'm not giving this back until you promise!" he smirked widely at her, and she ran at him. Her head only came to his waist, but that didn't stop her from clinging tightly to him.

"I promise, Jack_. I promise."_

_._

_._

_._

"Just, promise me. Please." He sighed and climbed out of the car instantly, walking around to her side. He opened the door for her, waiting for her response. A good five seconds past before she finally answered.

"_I promise, Jack. I promise."_

_._

_._

_._

_(INSERT REVIEW HERE)_


	12. Gleam And Glow

.

.

.

**Gleam And Glow**

Zell closed the front door, and hung her jacket on the coat rack. Walking into the kitchen, she was startled to find both of her parents awake, staring blankly at her. "Zellie! Back so soon?" Mrs. Corona smiled, but there was something else behind it. Zell couldn't put her finger on it. "Yeah um, I went out with Jack..." She replied, noticing her father's eyes widening. "Jack? Who is he?!" Mr. Corona said, a concerned expression on his face. "He's the boy who protected her from that bully yesterday. Remember, dear?" Mrs. Corona said quickly, earning a grateful glance from Zell. However, his face remained firm. "And I assume he's the one that caused the fight, too?"

Zell frowned. "Not necessarily. He was only defending me." She replied hastily. Mr. Corona folded his arms. "I wonder what drove him to do that." He stared off into the distance for a moment, deep in thought. Mrs. Corona raised her eyebrows. "What are you saying, dear?"

"Nothing, really. I just wonder if he thinks he has some sort of "claim" on you." He said, relaxing and shrugging his shoulders.

"He doesn't." Zell spoke quickly, turning toward the stairs. She heard a sigh behind her, coming from Mr. Corona. "Alright. I just want you to be safe, that's all. But I do expect to meet this "Jack" person eventually."

Zell nodded, before climbing the stairs. "Sure thing."

.

.

.  
>Zell sat down on her bed, the mattress dipping slightly under her weight. Pascal instantly climbed up onto her shoulder, and curled into a tight ball.<p>

Zell giggled as she clicked on her phone. Opening iTunes, she shuffled her favorite playlist and turned her volume up. The first song that played was a Lindsey Stirling piece, which instantly turned her brain on.

Her sketch pad and pencils were next to her bed, so she didn't have to reach far to grab them. Flipping to a blank page, she began to draw.

The music filled her ears and flowed out through her hands, fueling her creativity. The pencil danced across the page effortlessly, forming the basic shape of a bird.

She carefully sketched out the beak, slightly open. The wings spread wide apart with each individual feather blending together.

The rounded body was just beginning to come alive, when the song ended and another track started to play. It had a haunting melody, one she had never heard before. It seemed to belong to a genre completely its own, unlike anything she had ever heard.

_Flower, gleam and glow,_

As soon as the words started, she gasped.

_Let your power shine._

The words where echoing in her ears, like she had known them her whole life.

_Make the clock reverse, _

Every bone in her body was screaming out the lyrics, but she had never even heard this song before…

_Bring back what once was mine…_

… Had she?

_Heal what has been hurt,_

Her hands began to move on their own, as the song continued.

_Change The Fates' design,_

All she could hear was the haunting melody, the sweetly sickening lyrics seeping into her soul.

_Save what has been lost,_

Her eyes closed, the world dissolving into oblivion.

_Bring back what once was mine…_

The pencil whipped back and forth across the page, the image complete.

_What once was mine._

Opening her eyes, she gasped at the sight before her. The marks on her body and her hair where glowing again, a bright gold. The heavy scent of a garden hung in the air, and when she looked down, she knew why. In a circle all around her bed, was a ring of flowers. Roses, Daisies, Tulips, Lilies, and Daffodils. They seemed to have come up through the floorboards, as the carpet that once surrounded her bed was torn up_. Was the living room covered in dirt and leaves?!_ She thought with horror. How would she explain THAT to her parents? Forget glowing tattoos and magic hair. Vines coming up through the floor would be impossible to explain.

She would have dwelt on that thought further, if she hadn't looked down at her sketch pad. Because instead of the bird she had drawn before, a different picture had been drawn over it.

A flower.

.

.

.

(INSERT REVIEW HERE)


	13. A Shadow In The Night

**A Shadow in The Night**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Bang!_

The loud crash immediately woke Zell from her slumber. She sat up, her entire body frozen in cold terror. _Was the house being robbed? Or was it simply her father, getting a cool drink of water?_

Zell quietly slipped out of her bed, her eyes on the hallway outside her door. Her hands fumbled around her nightstand, but she couldn't see anything.

She was looking for an object to defend herself with, maybe a hairbrush or something. But after a few minutes of searching, she had found nothing useful.

Zell quietly tiptoed down the stairs, her light footsteps making no sound. Her eyes scanned the empty home, but from what she could see, it was empty. The silence dragged on until she reached the bottom of the stairs.

It was then, that she heard a loud _crash!_

A dark figure stood in her kitchen, a large cloak pulled over the haunting body. It stood on one side of the room, while Zell faced it from the other. The creature made a low, rumbling sound as it slowly took a step toward her.

Snapping out of her daze, she reached behind her. Her fingers quickly found the handle of her mother's favorite frying pan, and Zell whipped it in front of her.

Her hands were shaking as she held the pan out, making a sort of shield. It was then that the creature laughed.

It sounded like an old woman, and Zell instantly flashed back to the incident at Tooth's Café. Now that she thought about it, this woman here was undoubtedly the same person as before.

"W-Who are you?!" Zell exclaimed, the frying pan serving as a barrier between them.

Another maniacal laugh escaped from the woman's lips before she answered. "You don't remember me? What a shame, I believe we've met before. Isn't that right, Rapunzel?" She spoke with a sickening tone, her voice too silky and smooth.

Zell gasped at the woman's words, her eyes widening. "How do you know my name?" she exclaimed, trying desperately to remain calm.

The woman sneered, and whipped her cape to the side. Suddenly there was nothing in her place, but the same black sand from before.

Zell gasped softly, and just as she reached out to touch some, she felt a cold, bony hand on her shoulder. Turning around, she saw that it belonged to the old hag.

"See, you took something of mine." The woman grinned, several of her teeth rotting or missing. "Something very precious to me."

Zell shrugged off the woman's hand, and tried to make a run for it. She had barely reached the back door when a large wall of black sand shot up from the ground, blocking her exit. She nearly fell over in surprise, but righted herself just in time.

Her eyes searched the room quickly, before she realized something. Surely, this much noise would have woken up her parents already.

"What have you done to my parents?!" She yelled now, her voice reaching the woman across the room. "Oh, not to worry. A little nightmare or two never hurt anyone."

Zell shook her head, her grip on the frying pan tightening. "What?! What do you mean, "Nightmare"?"

The woman simply laughed, her hideous smile showing once again. "You are a foolish mortal, and undeserving of the Sun's ultimate power."

The dark wall of sand moved closer to her, forcing her closer to the old hag. "The sun's power? Foolish mortal?! This doesn't make any sense!"

The woman lowered her voice, down to a dark whisper. "Don't worry my flower, you will."

Looking back, Zell only remembered two things:

One; The wall of sand came crashing down upon her.

And two; Strong arms and the sensation of leather covering her like a shield.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WELL, THERE YOU HAVE IT!**

**I hope you really enjoyed this, as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**Can any of you guess who the "Strong Arms And Sensation Of Leather" is?**

**TYPE YOU'RE GUESS BELOW!**

**-A**


	14. Dragon Wings

**Dragon Wings**

**.**

**.**

**.**

When Zell awoke, she immediately felt the puzzling sensation of flight. Her hair was being blown in every direction, and she felt suspended in mid-air. Perhaps this was just a dream?

_No,_ she thought as she became more aware of her surroundings. _This is definitely real._

The next thing Zell understood was that someone was holding her bridal-style. Her head rested against the warm chest of a male, and her body was cradled in his strong arms. At first, she thought about breaking free from his grasp and trying to run. But that idea soon left with her third realization.

It was this man that kept her from falling.

His scent was unfamiliar, His embrace not of anyone who had ever held her before. Yet… there was something about him that confused her, and she couldn't shake the feeling that she did in fact, know this person.

Suddenly, her hearing returned and she was now aware of a loud, thundering sound. It sounded like the blades on a helicopter, yet slower, and gentler. An image of a large eagle, with big and beautiful wings, came into Zell's mind. Yes, this peculiar noise sounded a lot like giant wings would. The soft whoosh, then the gentle rise and fall of the creature's body as it propelled itself higher.

Zell quickly opened her eyes, and what she saw made her gasp. She did know this boy, after all.

He had a strong, square jaw, and high cheekbones. His eyes were a dazzling green, like her own. His hair was a medium brown color, and currently blowing around in the wind. He had broad shoulders, and from what she could guess he also had a six-pack. The slightest hint of stubble ran along his chin and jaw, and stopped at his ears. He was also shirtless, and she would have ogled at his perfect physic further if not for her next realization. It only took her a mere moment before she immediately recognized him.

"Hiccup?" She spoke softly, out of wonder and amazement.

The boy's eyebrows rose slightly, and he smiled. "Yeah, I'm surprised you recognized me."

Indeed, she was surprised as well. Without his glasses and baggy clothes, he looked completely different. The shy, meek little guy she had met only a few days before, had transformed into this incredibly handsome and god-like man.

Zell would have continued to speak with him, if not for her wandering eyes. Suddenly, she realized exactly what the whooshing sound was.

Protruding from the middle of his bare back, were two large bat-like wings.

Each looked to be about 9 ft. wide, and made completely out of strong, leathery material. Like a mixture of lizard skin and elastic. The mere power of his wings was breathtaking, and it was extremely hard for her not to reach out and gently stroke the surface of one.

She felt Hiccup chuckle softly. "Not exactly what most boys get when they hit puberty, right?"

Zell smiled at his words. "Not really… Although I'm sure most boys would love to have dragon wings."

He chuckled again, and she felt his chest rise and fall with his quick breaths. "Maybe, though they really are a complete pain to wash."

Zell shrugged. "Any excuse not to shower, right?" she giggled, tightening her grip on his neck.

"I'm serious!" With another beat of his wings, he spoke again. "I had to glue a scrub brush onto a mop stick and everything. And don't even get me started on my tail…"

Zell's eyes widened slightly. "You have a tail?"

He nodded, his eyes leaving hers and focusing on the distance. "We're going to land soon, so I'll show you then."

.

.

.

Hiccup's arms loosened as he lowered them both to the ground. He hovered over the rooftop momentarily, the strong wind his wings were making clearing away all of the dirt and trash.

Zell waited patiently for him to land, before slipping from his arms and standing on the ground once again. Brushing herself off, she glanced up and finally saw Hiccup from a distance. She had been right about several things.

Yes, he did have a six pack. And yes, his wings were at least 9 ft. long. Also, she noticed for the first time that he did indeed have a tail.

It seemed to be made out of the same material his wings were, but it was only about 4 ft. long. It was long and thin until about three quarters down, where two thin diamond-shaped tail fins emerged. (Think Toothless's tail from the movies haha)

"Do you like it?" He said as he played with his tail. Pulling the end towards him, he gently stroked it's leathery surface.

"When I was first learning how to fly, I fell and lost part of my tail." He traced along the edge of one of his fins, and Zell realized for the first time that it was a prosthetic.

"Luckily," He said, releasing his tail and looking back at her. "My dad's a blacksmith, so I was able to trick him into making me a fake."

Zell folded her arms, now suddenly curious about the origins of his powers. "Do your parents know about your…" She made a gesture, waving her arms up and down at him.

He frowned. "You just gestured to all of me…"

She rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean, the wings and tail and stuff.."

"Oh!" he said quickly, before shrugging and nodding slowly. "Yeah, no. My mom's dead, and my dad doesn't have a clue. I don't think he'd take it well if he knew he had a monster for a son.."

He looked down sadly, and Zell started to approach him. "Well… do you mind me asking how you got you're… additions?"

He shook his head, and smiled back at her. "Not at all. I got my powers when I was ten, and that was seven years ago. I was actually on a hunting trip with my dad; he's really into that stuff."

"Anyway, I was up in a tree, a little ways from him when I saw it. The sky was dark, so I couldn't exactly tell what it was. I thought it was a big bird, though most birds aren't exactly the size of a table."

He chuckled, the memory still fresh in his mind. "I thought my dad would be proud of me if I actually shot something, so I aimed my gun right at the thing. When I fired, the creature made this awful screeching noise that I'll never forget."

"I immediately climbed down the tree as the creature fell out of the tree and onto the ground. When I neared its side, it knew that it wasn't a bird. More like a dragon or something."

"When I reached out my hand, it reared up and bit my hand, right here." He paused and extended his arm toward her. About halfway down his arm, a large ring-shaped scar showed. It was faded, yes, but still noticeable.

"It didn't have teeth," He continued. "But the bite still hurt, which surprised me. So I've called the thing Toothless ever since."

"But it died in my arms as soon as it released me. The gums of the creature left a spit mark on my arm, but I didn't think anything of it."

He then laughed, rubbing his forehead gently. "And then, what do you know? I have wings and a tail coming out of me."

Zell smiled as well, finding his "Origin Story" quite miraculous. "That is so cool! What else can you do?"

He shrugged once more, scratching one of his bare shoulders. "Uh, let's see… I have retractable fangs, which only come out when I eat meat or when I'm really mad. My sense of smell is a lot better, and so is my hearing. Actually, that's how I hear you screaming. I knew it was you, because you made that same sound when Flynn was… you know." He paused awkwardly, the memory of Flynn harassing her making him sick. "But anyway, I knew I had to help. Next thing I know, I'm fighting off some weird old lady and protecting you from black Kinetic Sand."

She giggled, before returning to her normal, more serious self. "Thank you, by the way. I literally didn't know what was happening until she told me my parents wer-"

Suddenly her expression changed, and she remembered something. "Oh no…"

Running to him, she grabbed his hand and began dragging him over to the roof's edge. He was momentarily stunned, but soon recovered and stopped in his tracks, which nearly gave her whiplash.

"Rapunzel, what do you mean, "Uh No"?" he said worriedly, a confused expression on his face.

Zell rolled her eyes, and tried to drag him along again. Unfortunately, he was extremely strong so he barely moved at all. "We have to go help my parents! That woman did something to them-"

He spun her around, and held her shoulders tightly. "Stop. I'm not taking you back there, not tonight. That lady was trying to kill you, Rapunzel."

"So?!" She said quickly, avoiding his gaze and trying to shake herself free from his grasp. "I need to help them!"

"No." he said simply, before moving his tail close to her face. "This is going to hurt Zell, but I can't let you go back."

With a quick snap of his tail, Zell was out cold. She instantly began to fall, but Hiccup's strong arms quickly caught her. Throwing her unconscious body over his shoulder, he pulled out his phone.

"Hello?" A girl's voice came from the other line.

"Hey Mer," Hiccup spoke softly. "What are the chances you can meet me at the Institute?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WELL, WHAT DID YOU THINK OF HICCUP?**

**I have been waiting to add him in for a while, and now I have!**

**Please review this chapter; I need the support right now.**

**-A**


	15. The Red Archer

**The Red Archer**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"… Ah don' care wer sheh ceme from, as long as-"

"Mer, she's waking up now.."

As soon as Zell opened her eyes, her head began to throb with immense pain. Where was she? Why was she hearing voices? Was she dead? Had she gone to heaven?

No, this was certainly real.

Zell groggily sat up, rubbing her closed eyelids. Letting out a deep breath, she opened her eyes and gasped.

Standing a few feet away, was a girl about Zell's age with enormous red hair. It was very tangled and curly, and bounced around as she spoke. The girl had a very thick Scottish accent, so Zell had to strain to hear her words.

"Good mornin', lass. Did ya sleep well?" The girl asked kindly, although there was a hint of an "I Don't Really Care" tone in her voice.

Zell simply nodded, not having the energy to speak yet. Her hands had left her sore eyes and found her knees, to which she now held on quite tightly. The red-haired girl smiled slightly, and it was then that Zell's memory returned.

A flashback seemed to occur in her mind, and she recalled a recent encounter with the red head. It had been a week or so before, on her first day at school. Zell had been riding on the bus, when the girl sat down next to her.

"Um, what happened to your eye?" Zell asked curiously. The girl snorted. "Ha! You shooda seen the otha guy!"

"Oh. Did you get in a fight?"

"Well, it was mar of a scuffle."

" How did it start?"

"You're a very nosy lass, aren't ye?"

The memory faded, as Zell's eyes widened in recognition. Merida, that was her name. The "Lass" with the crazy red hair and black eye (which seemed to have healed, evidently).

"What r'yeh starin at, lass?" Merida asked impatiently, her foot tapping out a hurried rhythm on the floor. Hiccup sighed from across the room, his wings now hidden inside his shirt. "Go easy on her, Mer. She's had a rough couple of days."

Zell was sitting up now, her back resting on the back of the… bed? It was right up against the wall and had no back board, so perhaps this wasn't a proper bed. Although to be fair, it was certainly comfortable like on.

"Hiccup?" She asked, her voice returning to its usual state. He slowly approached her, and sat down gently on the side of the bed-like thing. "Hey, did you sleep alright?"

"No, my head hurts thanks to YOU." She said angrily, although with a subtle hint of teasing in her tone. He chuckled softly, his chest gently rising and falling. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that… but you didn't give me a choice. Gothel's minions were still out there, and I-" He said, stopping very abruptly mid-sentence.

Zell frowned deeply. "Gothel who? Is she that woman who attacked me?" She asked curiously, with only a slight hint of vulnerability in her voice. Merida rudely swatted Hiccup on the back of his head, and he winced slightly. "Look what ye did now, Hic!" She said angrily, her eyes bulging with intensity.

"Well," Hiccup began, returning her angry tone. "You can't expect me to tell her NOTHING, and she has a right to know! After what Gothel's done to her parents, it's only fair!"

Zell's eyes visibly widened, and in an instant she was on her feet. "What?! What happened to my parents?!" She practically yelled. Hiccup sighed deeply and stood, while Merida simply rubbed her temples in aggravation.

"Look, before you get all angry, just give me a chance to explain!" He said quickly, raising his arms up in surrender. "Please?"

Zell shrugged her shoulders and folded her arms, but kept a stern look on her face. "Fine, but I want the truth. And THE WHOLE TRUTH, please."

Hiccup sighed once again, and gestured for her to sit. Once she did, he sat down across from her on a nearby chair.

"Okay," He started, his words coming out smooth and even. "I guess I should start at the beginning…"

"Long ago when our world was young, there was the Moon. From the heavens he ruled justly, and everyone was well within his reign."

"But then a darkness arose, by the name of Pitch Black."

"He wanted to take over the world, to use fear to enslave all mankind. So the Moon had to form a team."

"The Guardians."

"They were immortal spirits, chosen for their gifts and strengths. Pitch's power was great, but the Guardians' power was greater still. Soon, they defeated Pitch and sent him back to the underworld."

"But all was not well."

"For deep within the dark caverns and crevices of the earth, Pitch Black had hidden certain objects, things that could indeed be used to resurrect him."

"A staff."

"A bow."

"A dragon scale."

"And a flower."

"These four items had the power to do many things, things that no mortal man could even dream of. Forged by ancient magic, they were indestructible as well as extremely dangerous. And it was through these things, that Pitch Black secured his future reign of terror."

"And now," Hiccup spoke softly, his unshifting eyes never leaving hers. "An evil woman, who calls herself "Mother Gothel", Is going to extreme measures to retrieve these objects. There is a dark kind of magic called "Efiálti̱s Skóni̱" which means "Nightmare Sand". Its origins are unknown, but we do know that Pitch was quite skilled in the art. Gothel also uses Nightmare Sand, to attack others mentally and causing them to feel a different kind of pain. Halucinations, horiffic migranes, are just a few."

"Another thing she can do is knock someone out completely, causing them to fall into a deep and tormented sleep. That's what happened to your parents, Zell."

She instantly covered her mouth in shock, her eyes now the size of softballs. "What?! Isn't there something we can do?!"

Hiccup shook his head, a sad expression on his face. "I'm afraid not, Zell. The only way to remove the coma is for the person who originally cast the spell to either reverse it, or be killed."

Merida chose that moment to chime in, as she took the empty seat next to Hiccup. "I suggest the second option; it's the onlee weh to realleh be rid of her."

"Merida, violence isn't always the answer! I'm sure we can find some way to convince Goth-"

"Oh, fer goodass sakes! You and aye both know tha' there's no reckonin' with her!"

Zell had been sitting patiently as the other two argued, but now she had had enough. Quickly rising from her seat, she now stood tall and firmly planted on the ground. "Stop! You need to stop this!" She screamed loudly, much louder than Merida and Hiccup had been. They both instantly stopped their arguing, and lowly turned to face the blonde.

Zell felt a certain satisfaction in their expressions, and she smirked slightly. But after a moment of silence, and both of them still staring, Zell realized that they were looking at her arms.

The markings on her body were glowing brightly, and the golden glow seemed to light up the entire room. She could hear Hiccup's breath catch, and even Merida seemed to have nothing to say.

"Zell….." Hiccup began softly, his eyes immediately finding hers. "What happened to you?" He whispered.

"Hiccup…" Merida murmured, before gently nudging him with her elbow. "Hiccup, do you realize what this means?" She spoke more firmly now, yet still she maintained a quiet tone.

Hiccup frowned slightly, although he never took his eyes off of the glowing tattoos. "What?"

Merida rolled her eyes. "The flower, Hic. She must have found it in the woods… Where we saw the light…"

Zell saw Hiccup's eyes widen in shock as he turned to face his red-haired friend. "Yes, you're right! Merida, you're a genius!" He yelled excitedly before quickly wrapping Merida in his strong and warm embrace.

When they broke apart, Merida's face was bright red. She quickly turned away from him to hide her burning cheeks.

Hiccup was standing now, and he instantly darted out of the room while mumbling things like "I can't believe it" and "After all this time".

Zell giggled softly at Merida's flustered expression. "Soooo…. I think I'll start calling you "Red", instead of "Merida". Because that would appear to have multiple meanings now."

Merida folded her arms and let her curly hair fall over her pale, freckled face. "Oh, shut up Blondeh." She muttered before standing up and taking a deep breath.

"Theres a mineh fridge with some soda in eh, in case your thirsteh or somethin'." She said before quickly walking to the door.

"Wait!" Zell called out hastily to the other girl. "I forgot to ask, but where am I?"

Merida turned her head slightly as she reached the doorway. "This is theh institute, and once your feelin' better you can meet theh otha's."

_Others?_ Zell thought to herself as Merida quickly exited the room with a loud door slam.

_What have I gotten myself into, exactly?_

_._

_._

_**.**_

_**Please review this chapter, it took me a while to write and post this one so for that I am truly sorry. But if you're still mad at my empty apologies, feel free to Private Message me! Any feedback at all is better than none…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_


End file.
